In another world
by Gleekyreader17
Summary: A series of different Pezberry one shots! Feel free to send me prompts and let me know what you think! Rating M just to be safe!:)
1. A change in luck

I'm still working on my other story but in this one here I'm going to post a bunch of unrelated Pezberry one shots! Let me know what you guys think and if there's anything you're wanting me to write!

I don't own Glee or any of the characters!

The heavy New York City rain banged against the roof of Rachel's Bushwick apartment, three bins placed in three different areas to catch the water as it entered through little holes in the ceiling. The diva was sat curled up on her sofa, clad in pyjamas, thick socks, boots, her dressing gown, a winter jacket, a scarf and some gloves. To say she was freezing would be an understatement. The apartment was damp, the heater didn't work and the bad weather had stopped her hot water and electricity from working. She'd spent the better part of her morning calling every person and company she could think of to come and at least temporarily solve the problem. But it seemed the flood risks had everyone staying indoors and cancelling work for the day. A frustrated groan left her lips as her big brown eyes stared at the window as the rain only pelted at it even harder.

Harder. Harder. And snap. In this moment the decision to spend her previous wage from the little diner she worked at on a new outfit for an audition instead of getting her windows fixed up seemed like the worst she had ever made, in her whole life. Not only had she not gotten the part- she also hadn't gotten the windows, groaning again, the brunette wrapped her arms around her even tighter and closed her eyes. Five years ago she really would never have imagined her life would turn out the way it was now.

Rachel was a bright eyed dreamer, she had ambition and drive- and she truly believed that packing up her life and moving to New York, alone, wouldn't be a risk at all. At eighteen years old the starlet thought she had it all a handsome guy, Brody, a talent that many could only dream of and fathers that paid for everything for her. But, after being in the city for a month the diva pushed away everyone she loved, claiming she could do it on her own. She lost Brody, school, the one or two friends she had at high school and the money her dads had previously offered her. Her show sucked, she ended up working for less than minimum wage in a back alley diner and ended up loosing her luxury flat to end up in the one she currently was now, twenty-three years old with quite literally nothing.

Gathering up her keys and IPhone, which was also on the blink of breaking, Rachel pulled herself onto her feet, making a beeline for the apartment door- it wasn't going to be any colder outside than it was inside so she figured that she could go find someplace dry to sit for at least a half hour. Her tiny feet carried her through the wet streets, her heart jumping every time she heard a rumble of thunder or caught a glimpse of lightening. The petite girl had no idea how long she'd been walking for when she heard a car pull up next to her- afraid to look, Rachel kept her eyes In front of her, trying to ignore the car which seemed to be driving along next to her, that was until she heard the raspy voice of a female. "Ms, excuse me." She spoke, causing the wrapped up brunette to glance to the side, noticing that it was a cop car. "Can I help you?" Rachel muttered, standing up a little straighter. "What's a young woman like you doing out on the streets on her own, in this weather? Dressed rather oddly...might I add." The tanned woman in uniform asked, cocking an eyebrow at the small female before her.

A blush took over Rachel's cheeks, and she was definitely relieved that her face was just as covered as the rest of her- she'd totally forgot what she was wearing when she left the apartment, too focused on actually getting out of it. "I, yeah." The brunette cleared her throat. "There's about as much cover out here than there is at my place, figures I'd walk to hear me up a bit." Rachel shrugged, rubbing up and down her own arms. "And these are all my warmest clothes." She added, looking cautiously at the door of the car as the Latina leaned across to open it for her. "I'm not arresting you, calm down." She laughed a breathy laugh, gesturing to door. "Get in, you're letting the heat out." The woman said, earning a slight laugh from Rachel as she climbed into the car. "I wouldn't mind being arrested I think it would be warm." She joked, slipping off her gloves and resting her hands in front of where the heat was radiating out. "I can't do that, I'm actually off duty, I just thought you looked like you needed help." The police officer shrugged, "I'm Santana, by the way." She introduced. "I'm so sorry. You should be getting home, not worrying about strangers on the streets, I'll just walk back home." The smaller girl said quickly, not wanting to put this woman out if she had a family or someone to get home too. "Hey, come on, I've got nothing better to do, my roomie will have a guy over and I like to help." Santana shrugged. "Do you have a name?" She asked, raising an eyebrow again. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." The diva introduced, loosening off the layers of clothing from her face not wanting to seem rude.

As the raven haired girl got a look at the woman's face for the first time since she got into the car, little butterfly's formed in the bit of her stomach. She was beautiful, tanned, big brown eyes and her lips, God, they were so red and..."Snap out of it Santana. You're helping the girl! Not getting into her pants." The police officer told herself as she shook her head slightly. "I don't mind brining you back to mine, it's not far, I'll give you some clothes to wear and let you dry off a little- you can call some of my contacts and try sort out whatever problems there are with your apartment." She suggested, not surprised it took quite a bit of convincing for the brunette to agree, insisting that when she got paid she'd buy Santana a coffee as a thank you.

"Rach? Rachel? Are you okay? You're not having second thoughts are you?" The voice of the divas best friend, Kurt- Santana's old roommate, bringing her out of her thoughts. Glancing at herself in the mirror, the diva took in her appearance, the large white ball gown style dress flowing nicely into the red floor. The White veil covering her face as Kurt held onto her bouquet of lilies. "Rachel?" The big asked again, a worried tone filling his voice even more so than before. "If this is about her kissing Blaine on her bachelorette party, you know neither of them swing that way." He panicked. "Don't be silly, I'm just thinking." Rachel said with a happy sigh, a large smile coming to her lips as she took her flowers from Kurt, nodding at the piano man to start the music for her to walk down the isle. A dad on either side and a selection of bridesmaids and men behind her.

As Santana watched her little diva walk down the red carpet Isle, a huge smile found its way to her lips, she was beautiful, stunning and damn right out of this world, casting her eyes to her right where her man of honour Puck was standing- she couldn't help but send him a thank you. If it weren't for him spotting the pretty girl and being so willing to loaning Santana his uniform and police car she would never have gotten her little Tony award winning wife. Life was perfect.


	2. Love game

Thank you to those who followed and commented on the first one shot! I really appreciate it! Continue to send me prompts and let me know what you guys think!

I don't own glee or any of the characters, sadly!:(

Prompt: Rachel and Santana switch personalities.

Joining the Football team had seemed like a good idea to begin with for Kurt: 1. It meant his dad stayed off his back, 2. It meant he didn't have to come out and 3. Well, he got access to the locker room and the showers and the half naked guys and funnily enough the gossip- which surprised him, a lot. Somewhere through the disgusting talk about 'banging cheerio 1' or 'having a threesome with cheerio 2 and 3' Kurt was sure, almost one hundred percent sure he'd heard that Santana 'Snix' Lopez and Rachel 'Gold Star' Berry had a twisted sexual relationship outside school. Apparently Rachel was the dominant one, and Santana the timid submissive. The thought made him laugh out loud. The pair hated each other, Rachel was straight, they didn't talk even in Glee and the role reversal thing just seemed...insane. That was the pale boys last thought before a football came flying towards his head at one hundred miles an hour. Before he even knew what was happening everything just went blank.

"Kurt? Kurt? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" The voice of Tina brought the boy out of his dream, squinting his eyes to the light, Kurt looked around him noticing that he was in the choir room, Tina and Mercedes leaning over the top of him. He didn't really remember what had happened and aside from a slightly sore head the boy seemed to be feeling okay. Taking a moment, the porcelain boy sat up slowly. "I'm okay, I'm okay." He reassured, moving with the girls help to sit in the front row, in the middle seat. "That's my seat!" Santana announced in a demanding voice as she entered the room, clad in knee highs and penny loafers- causing Kurt's eyes to bug out of his head as he looked around the room confused. "This is Rachel's seat." He said, tilting his head to the side, slightly confused. "Did you hurt your head or something, Kurt? That's always been where Santana has sat." Mercedes asked puzzled, causing the White boy to shake his head, moving over one seat receiving a satisfied, over the top smile from...Santana. He'd wait and see what happened when Rachel got here. A war would go down.

Rachel was ten minutes late for Glee club. Late. Not early. And she was wearing a Cheerios uniform, and her pinkies were linked with Brittany's and Quinn's. "Must I remind you Every. Single. Day what time you're supposed to be here at? We could have gone over a whole number for sectionals in the time it took you to get here. Something drastic could also have happened, what if there was a fire and Mr. Shut couldn't account for you? Or if Barbra turned up wanting to give us an inspirational speech on our dream and careers and..." Santana was quickly cut off by the feeling of a cold sticky substance dripping down her. She had almost made it through the whole day without being slushied. Almost. "Rachel! Out." Mr Shue yelled, shaking his head. "It was a present from coach Sue." The brunette said innocently as she threw the cup down on the floor. "Now. Rachel." The teacher said, looking at her with a stern look, causing a laugh to fall past her pink lips. "I had better things to do anyway." She shrugged, smirking at Santana before leaving the room, swinging her hips slightly.

Kurt could hardly believe the scene that had just taking place before him. Everything was back to front. It wasn't normal, yet, everyone was acting like the diva and the Cheerio were the other person. He couldn't fathom out what was happening. Closing his eyes for a moment the boy tried to will himself awake. He couldn't be asleep, could he? He woke up. He remembered waking up. But, Rachel and Santana and Glee. It was all confusing him. Lost in his thoughts Kurt hadn't even noticed Santana leaving her seat- deciding that it was best to leave and clear his head for a moment and possibly find Santana and return the situation to normal the porcelain boy excused himself from the room, following the slushee tracks to the nearest girls bathroom, where he could hear the humming of the Latinas voice. It wasn't until he was actually in the room he realised the song was 'don't rain on my parade'. Shaking his head he quietly wet some paper towels, trying to help get the sticky slush out of the raven hair. "Since when have you liked Barbra?" He brought up innocently, earning a confused look from Santana. "Kurt. You know I've worshipped her since before I was even out of the womb." She said as if it were obvious, "Are you okay?" The Latina added. "Am I okay? It's everyone else that's not." He muttered under his breath, while forcing a nod and a smile.

"Lady lips." Rachel announced as she entered the bathroom, alone, several minutes later. "Leave." She said simply, raising an eyebrow at him as he didn't leave the room. "You know." The brunette said as she got closer to the slightly taller boy. "I've got razor blades all up in here." She gestured to her hair. "Don't make me use them." She warned, getting even more closer. "I'm sorry!" The White boy said quickly, waving awkwardly to Santana as he scurried out of the bathroom, Rachel following to the door to make sure he left before locking it and turning towards Santana, letting out a laugh. "I can't believe he fell for it!" The diva exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the Latinas neck as they shared a quick kiss. "That's what he gets for insulting my wardrobe and for telling Finn he thinks I'm gay." Rachel pouted. Santana shrugged, stripping off her 'Rachel Berry' clothes and putting on the cheerio outfit Rachel had taken off just minutes before. "You kinda are gay, Berry." The Latina laughed, fixing her hair in the mirror as Rachel buckled up her shoes. "If he suspected it, my straight girl, goody two shoes act wasn't working- and you know I take my acting seriously." She pouted before adding, "I'm just thankful that the Glee club are so willing to do what you say without question. Although, it is slightly worrying seeing as following the crowd isn't very good. I've always been taught being unique is the way to go. Maybe their parents are depriving them of an important lesson." The brunette ranted on, getting back into character. "C'mon, let's go confuse Lady lips even more." Santana chuckled. Her girlfriend really was crazy, it was during a harmless game of dares before the girls began high school Santana had dared her girlfriend to dress and act like a loser, wanting to keep boys and girls away from her until they were both ready to come out the closet and Rachel just wanted Santana to be a cheerio...the uniform was hot and bitchy Santana did all sorts of things to her body. If the game continued to be this fun and easy for junior year and senior year, the Glee club were in for one hell of a Pezberry ride.


End file.
